You Belong With Me, Draco Malfoy
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been best friends since they were little. Hermione loves Draco, but he doesn't see it. Will she ever tell him? Read and Review! Not based on Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" music video!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is Cherri, but this time, I am introducing another one of my BFFLs, Izze13 (She's new to fanfic, but she's still very beastly :) )! She and I decided to write a fic together, so here we are! We both hope you like it! **

**This is actually not based off of the music video for Taylor Swift's song, but it does feature it at a later time. So we hope it's more original!**

**It'll start out a little bit slow, being the first chapter, but we promise to make it worth reading soon!**

**So please review, but no flames!**

****

**DISCLAIMER: Neither me or Izze own the Harry Potter characters. We totally wish we did, but we don't... **

Here we go!

* * *

"Hermione? Wake up!" said a loud voice, waking me up.

I blinked a couple times. "Wha?" I said, sleepily.

"Hermione Granger, wake up before I drag you out of bed!" said the same voice, impatiently.

"Ugh, Ginny, you're so annoying." I said, groggily. I somehow managed to get myself out of bed and dressed into my red and gold Gryffindor uniform before I really gained consciousness.

"I swear, Hermione, you are the slowest person on Earth." said Ginny, one of my best friends.

"Sorry!" I protested. "I'm not a morning person, and you know it."

"Fine, fine." she said, flipping her long red Weasley hair behind her shoulder.

I quickly ran my wand through my now straightened brown hair, and it combed itself. It was a useful spell that I learned a while ago, and it served a good purpose to me.

"Let's go." I said, walking out of the dorm room.

* * *

When we reached the Great Hall, my face blushed as my eyes landed on a certain someone.

_Draco Malfoy._

We had been best friends since we were little, and he had always been my secret crush. But even after all these years, I never got up the nerve to tell him, and he could never tell, so I just watched him and his many girlfriends, even though it hurt inside.

Like now, he was sitting at the Slytherin table, with his arm around Pansy Parkinson, or otherwise known as the Slytherin slut with straight black hair and snide remarks for everyone in Gryffindor.

I shuddered. _How could he like her? I mean, what is there to like?_

Ginny was staring at me. She could tell what I was thinking, probably from my facial expression. "Hermione, come on. If you like Draco so much, just tell him!" she urged.

She was the only one in the WORLD who knew that fact about me. I guess I should've told Harry or Ron, but I don't think they'd take it very well.

"Yeah, I know, but I mean, if he doesn't feel the same, it might ruin our friend relation right now." I said, quietly.

"Honey, you never know until you try." she told me, skipping off to take a seat next to her boyfriend, Harry. She ruffled his short black hair so it showed his famous lightning bolt scar.

I took one last look at Draco's chuckling face, and decided to head back to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

"Morning, Hermione." greeted Harry.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Mornin'" said Ron, Ginny's youngest older brother, with a mouth full of pancake. His messy hair was bright red-orange, like everyone else in the Weasley family. It was a family trait.

I couldn't help but look amused. _Did he ever stop eating?_

"Urgh, the bloody ferret tripped me on the way here. I don't get it. How can you stand him?" complained Ron, with a mouth full of sausage.

"He's nice to me, you know, and we've known each other for a long time now." I reminded him. Sadly, Harry and Ron weren't so crazy about Draco...

He just looked disgusted.

"Hey, Hermione." said a familiar voice. It was Draco, looking as hot as ever in his green and black Slytherin robes. His light blond hair was slicked back, his signature look.

"Hi, Draco." I said, smiling.

He smiled back and looked at Ron.

"Weasel. Potter. Weaselette." he said, coldly.

I punched him.

"Ow! Fine! Hi Harry, Ginny, and Ron." he said, rolling his eyes.

I smiled. "Good boy."

Ron just glared, and Ginny and Harry shrugged it off.

"Just wanted to stop by and say hi, and I felt like getting away from our table. Blaise was being annoying." he said, talking about his arrogant Slytherin friend, with dark skin.

I laughed. "To you, when is he not?" I asked.

"True." he chuckled, considering it.

"Alright, ferret, go away before you contaminate our table." glared Ron.

I kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" he complained, rubbing his shin.

Draco just smirked, and left.

"Ron, I told you to be nicer to him!" I hissed.

"Whatever. If I didn't know better, Hermione, I'd think you fancied him." said Ron, stuffing more pancakes in his mouth.

"Then you apparently don't know better." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

Ginny just chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: How was the first chapter? Did you all like it?**

**Yes, Draco is a lot nicer than he would be, and out of character, but that's what we think makes it interesting! :)**

**So on Izze's behalf and my own, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks so much, and we hope to see you soon!**

**Luv, **

**-Cherri & Izze**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**It's Cherri and Izze again! Sorry for the delay... **

**Thank you so much to those who've reviewed! It means a lot to us!**

**So here is the next chapter! It will be a little bit of Hurt/Comfort-ish, but it will end up right in the end :)**

**DISCLAIMERS: As much as we wish we do, we don't own the Harry Potter series...**

**

* * *

**

Hermione POV

"Ugh," I sighed as I walked with Ginny to our next class, herbology. "Why won't he notice me?"

"Maybe because he's obsessed with Pansy," she suggested and left to sit next to Harry.

"But who in the world would like her?" I exclaimed to myself.

I went over to my usual seat by Draco only to see him with Pansy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, glaring.

"I came to sit by my boyfriend," she said smugly, taking my seat.

Draco turned around and mouthed 'Sorry' as I walked to the back to sit by Luna.

"Hello Hermione. How are you doing today?" asked Luna, in her drifty little voice.

"Well, but this isn't one of my better days." I sighed.

We were walking back to our seats when suddenly, I felt myself lose balance, and next thing I knew I was sprawled on the floor, my face in my puffapod seeds, which instantly popped into flowers on my face, splattering dirt all over it.

"Oops!" Pansy said innocently, but I could see her smiling.

"You little..." I started, but she was already back flirting with Draco.

__

_How can he stand her? What does she have that I don't?_

* * *

"Oof!" I said as I literally bumped into Draco in the hall.

"Sorry," he said. "And sorry about earlier, I'll talk to her."

"It's ok," I said. _Aaaagh! You idiot! What were you thinking? Dating that, thing! That damned monster!_

He just smiled and walked away.

_He's so sexy when he smiles._

_Oh Merlin, did I really just think that? I knew I really liked him, but first I need to get rid of Pansy..._

* * *

I walked over to see Draco and Pansy at the Slytherin table at lunch. They were holding hands. Ew.

"Hi guys," I said, mainly to Draco.

"Hi," Draco said. Pansy just glared at me.

"Oh no, the candle burnt out. Let me fix that..."

"Incendio!" I screamed, then started running back to my table.

"AAAAAAAAH! My head!"

I looked over to see Draco trying to put out the fire on Pansy's head, but it was too late.

She glared at me, but I just started laughing, and soon enough, the entire hall was filled with laughter.

"Oops!" I said, mocking her tone earlier.

_Seeing her bald was definitely the highlight of my day._

* * *

Pansy went running and crying out of the Great Hall, but everyone was still laughing.

Draco walked over to me. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied, innocently. "I was just helping with the burnt candle."

"Hermione, I don't get it. You set her hair on fire. What's with you?" he asked. "You're normally so mild."

_Yeah. But you don't think much of mild girls, do you?_

"It was an accident. So go away. Run after that mo-girlfriend of yours." I said, turning away from him, trying to keep my voice calm.

"You're mad at me." noticed Draco. "Your expression changed just like that."

"Yeah, well who cares? I'll get over it, and you know that I will." I said, bitterly. I loved him so much, but how could he be talking to me like this?

"Hermione! Snap out of it! Look you're, my best friend! Of course I care!" he said. "I don't know what's wrong with you today. I'm blaming PMS." he grinned.

I turned away, and started running back to the Gryffindor commons.

_How can he be so oblivious?_

* * *

I was called down to the Headmaster's office a little bit later that day. I scoffed. Little Miss Baldie definitely overreacted.

"Hello, Miss Granger. Please come in." said Headmaster Dumbledore. Professor Snape, McGonagall and Pansy were all in the room. Snape was looking bored, McGonagall was looking strained, and Pansy looked like she wanted to kill me.

"Hello professors. Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Miss Parkinson here has come to us telling us that you lit her hair on fire." said Professor McGonagall.

I looked shocked. "Pansy, dear, you can't really think that! I don't have anything against you! Why would I light your hair on fire?" I asked.

She glared at me. "All I was trying to do, professor, was to re-light the candle on their table after it had burnt out! It was quite dark, you know. And then, when I called out the spell, Pansy's head suddenly shot up, and got in the way of my wand!" I finished.

Pansy looked horrified. "It did not happen like that! She's lying!" shrieked Pansy.

"Now, now, Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger is one of the school's top students. I highly doubt that she would use magic on another student." said Professor McGonagall. I nodded sincerely.

"That may not be that case, Minerva. I believe Miss Granger is quite hostile towards Miss Parkinson." said Professor Snape.

"Oh no! Pansy is a wonderful person! I always try to be friends with her, but she always threatens me." I sniffled.

"See Sev-" the door opened, and Draco's head poked through the door.

"Mr. Malfoy. Come in." said Dumbledore, who had been patiently listening to our conversation.

"Now, we have a few questions for you." said Professor McGonagall. "First of all, did Miss Granger purposely light Miss Parkinson's hair on fire?"

"Well it looked like it." he said, thoughtfully.

My jaw dropped. "Well this is rich." I said. Draco suddenly turned to me in shock, as if he just noticed I was there.

"Oh, Her-"

"Clearly, the answer is yes. We have a witness and the witness confirmed it." said Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger? Do you still deny this? If you do, we can still go into further investigation." said Professor Dumbledore, lightly.

What was the point? The person I loved most just turned against me.

"No. It's true." I said, bitterly.

Draco stilled looked apologetic, but he didn't say a word.

"Alright. Punishment should be given. 50 points from Gryffindor for attacking a student and lying to professors, and you will be serving detention for the next week." said Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall looked shocked.

"Now, Severus. There must be a reason for her actions!" said Professor McGonagall.

"She hasn't said anything. Granger, Parkinson, Malfoy. You are dismissed." said Professor Snape.

I quickly headed out of the room, but Draco caught me.

"Hermione! I am so sorry!" he said.

"Well does it matter now? Your girlfriend got me in trouble, so what do you care? As long as she's happy." I said, bitterly.

"Hermione, I had no idea you were in there too. If I did, I wouldn't have said those things." he said.

"So if I wasn't there, you would have squealed on me? Well thank you Draco. What a great friend you are." I said. Tears were beginning to form.

He opened his mouth to say more, but I stopped him. "Just go away." I ran as fast as I could away from him.

I ran straight into my dorm room, and cried my heart out.

_Why do I love him if he makes me feel so hurt inside?_

**A/N: Poor Hermione :(**

**Anyway, so it didn't end up so well for her in this chapter, but the next one will be better :) No worries. Hakunamatata :)**

**So PLEASE REVIEW! We both would love to hear what you all have to say :)**

**Thanks!**

**Lots of love,**

**Cherri & Izze **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for taking so long. For some reason, this took longer than we had hoped. :( **

**But thank you all for reviewing! It means a lot! :)**

**Everyone's saying how mean Draco is, so we're hoping that this chapter will make it better. Possibly... :)**

**So here we go!**

**DISCLAIMERS: We wish we did, but we do not own Harry Potter. Last time we checked, neither of us are JK Rowling. Shoot. :)**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

That night, I walked out of my dorm room, holding a tissue, dabbing at my swollen eyes. I had cried my heart out for almost 2 hours. I felt bad for yelling at him like that. He meant no harm. If I were him, I'd have chosen my girlfriend over my best friend too.

I made my way down to the Potions classroom. Professor Snape was in the room, sitting at his desk.

"Miss Granger." he greeted me, coldly. "For your detention today, you will be cleaning my office and classroom. No magic is allowed." He handed me a broom and a mop and walked out of the classroom.

I sighed, and began to sweep the dirty floor.

"Great. Just great, Hermione." I mumbled to myself.

"Do you talk to yourself much?" asked a voice, scaring me. I quickly straightened up and turned to find a smirking Draco Malfoy leaning in the doorway.

"Oh. Draco. Hi." I said, tucking a loose strand of my smooth brown hair behind my ear.

"Hey, I never got to apologize for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." said Draco.

"It's alright. I'm super sorry for getting mad at you. It wasn't your fault at all, and I blamed you." I said, sheepishly.

He laughed. "That's alright, Hermione. Now, hand me than broom. I'll sweep, you mop."

I looked at him. "What are you doing?" I asked. "This is my detention! Not yours!"

"Yeah, but you getting in detention was partially my fault. And anyway, you're my best friend. I'm not making you do this alone." he said, grabbing the broom out of my hands.

"No! You could get in trouble!" I said.

He scoffed. "For going detention without a crime? 'Mione, you're such a worrywart. It'll be fine!" he said.

I finally gave up. "Alright, alright." I said, finally putting a smile on my face.

* * *

We spent the rest of the evening cleaning, but I went by pretty quickly. We talked about things, and listened to each other. It was nice.

"Ah, this is nice. Hermione, one of the biggest things that I like about you is that you aren't like some girls. You're easy to talk to, and you listen. Pansy almost never listens to me, and then she just changes the subject to make up or something." said Draco, looking disgusted. "I don't know, it's just comfortable being with you. You calm me." he said, smiling.

I blushed and smiled back. "Isn't that what a best friend is for?" I asked.

"True, true." he said, chuckling. "Anyway, who do you like?"

I was startled by this question. "P-pardon?"

"Who do you like? In a romantic-y way." he asked again.

"Romantic-y. Is that a word?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"'Mione, don't avoid the question. Who do you like?" he asked again.

"Why do you care?" I asked, nervously. _Oh Merlin, how am I supposed to answer? It's him!_

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just curious, and there's nothing else to talk about right now." he suddenly grinned. "I can also help set you up."

I rolled my eyes, but on the inside, I was panicking.

"Draco, I don't really _like_ anyone. To me, that kind of thing isn't all that important. I'd rather study than worry about those things." I said. It's wasn't a lie. I didn't like him, I loved him. And I would rather study than worry about dating and such.

"Alright. If you say so." said Draco. But suddenly, I thought I saw a look of sadness in his eyes. But as soon as it came, it was gone, leaving me to wonder whether or not I really saw that or if it was just s figment of my imagination.

I just decided to forget it. It probably was a mistake. After all, he had Pansy. He didn't think of me as anything more than just "his best friend".

_Right?_

* * *

The next morning, I went straight to the library since I had a free period.

I took a seat in the back, and opened my Potions book.

"Well, might as well get started on that essay due next Monday." I mumbled.

I got out a roll of parchment and a quill. Suddenly, a snotty voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hey look! It's the mudblood bookworm!"

I looked up to see a group of Slytherin girls standing in front of me, giggling like idiots. At the front of the group was none other than the head slut herself, Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you want, slut?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Ooh, looks like she's got a spark in her." called one girl, whom I didn't recognize.

Pansy's eyes narrowed. "Look here, bitch. Stay away from Draco. He's mine. You mean nothing to him. Keep away, or _there will be trouble_." she said, putting emphasis on the last four words.

"I'm not afraid of someone who's biggest fear is breaking a nail." I said, standing up.

She glared. "Don't be so sure. But stay away." she said. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and she and her posse walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, we all hate you Pansy :)**

**What'd you think about this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Thanks a bunch, and see you all soon! **

**Luv,**

**Izze & Cherri**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! **

**This is Cherri and Izze back! Sorry it took so long... We've been pretty busy...**

**Thank you all for your reviews! They meant a lot to both of us! :)**

**But here is chapter 4! We hope you like it! Sorry, it may be a little short...**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

As soon as the Pansy posse was gone I walked out of the library and bumped into the one teacher I was not looking forward to seeing.

"Hello, Professor,"

"Hermione Granger, today for your detention you will be cleaning my classroom again. We had a most unfortunate accident this morning." Snape hissed, "and today potions will be held here in the library."

As I walked to my next class I heard rumors of Blaise putting something in Neville's potion so it exploded, covering the room in slime.

_Oh, what joy. Tonight is going to be fun._

* * *

"Attention everyone," McGonagall announced at lunch, "In a few days Hogwarts will have it's first ever talent show. No magic allowed."

"Yay!" Ginny squealed, "I've never been to a talent show before! What are you going to do Hermione?"

"You'll see," I looked over at Draco and smiled. I had a plan.

* * *

I walked into the potions classroom that evening to see the entire room covered in some kind of greenish orange slime.

"Ew." I muttered. I sighed and walked over to grab a mop.

"It looks like we have our work cut out for us today," a voice surprised me. "Merlin's pants! What happened here?"

"Draco!" I said, a bit too excitedly. "Oh, uh, apparently Blaise blew up Neville's potion." I said, trying to remain calm.

"Damn him. I'll have to yell at him later." he laughed. "Well we might as well get started."

As we started filling garbage bags with goop Draco exclaimed, "Why didn't Snape use a cleaning spell on this?"

"He probably just wants to torture me."

"Oh 'Mione you make me laugh," he said, chuckling. "But I hate to admit, knowing Snape, that it's probably true."

I smiled.

* * *

We talked for about an hour and got some of the cleaning done. It felt good to talk to him. I felt like I could tell him anything and he told me about his friends and his life. He didn't complain about Pansy which made we wonder if he actually did like her, despite what he said yesterday.

I turned around to ask him just to feel a slimy substance hit my arm. I looked over to see a smirking Draco laughing at me.

"You did not just throw that at me." I said, dangerously.

"And what if I di-" he started, grinning slyly. I stopped him by throwing more goop at him.

Thus began our extremely epic and awesome slime war, and I seriously have to say it was some of the most fun I've had in my life.

Suddenly, my feet flew up and I lay on the ground as a laughing Draco fell on top of me.

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

_Oh Merlin is he going to kiss me?_

He must have had the same thought because he quickly stood up and shook himself off.

We finished the job in silence and then he turned to leave.

"Night Hermione," he said plainly. "See you tomorrow."

As soon as he left I ran to my room.

_Was he really going to kiss me? Does he really like Pansy?_

_Does he love me?_

There were so many unanswered questions I couldn't sleep. I needed some answers.

I walked into detention the next day to see that Draco beat me there.

"Not very timely, Granger." he smirked.

"Draco, I need to ask you something. Do you...that is, if you...I mean do-" I was cut off by a high-pitched shriek.

"Drakie? What are you doing here?" Pansy exclaimed. "You were supposed to meet me in the-" and then she saw me. "What are you doing with that filthy mudblood, you traitor!" she screamed and ran out of the room.

"Pansy, I-" he started and ran after her.

I just stood there, shocked.

The next few days he didn't show up for my detention and every night there felt like there was a huge gaping hole in my chest.

_Why does he always have to abandon me?_

**A/N: And once again, poor Hermione :(**

**But don't worry! There will be a brighter future! :) **

**So PLEASE REVIEW! The more you review, the quicker we update!**

**Lots of Luv,**

**Izze & Cherri**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Since I, Cherri, was in charge of writing this chapter, I apologize for being so late! There've been a lot of tests and stuff lately, so I haven't gotten time to write :( But I'm here now! Lol :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's got more Dramione action in it :)**

* * *

"Hm..." I said, frowning at the blank parchment that laid before me. I was sitting in the library, and I didn't have a single idea as to what to sing for the "talent show". Apparently, they were going to award 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place to the best performers, as well as a lot of house points. Gryffindor wasn't doing so well, so I decided I should probably try out to win Gryffindor some house points.

"Oh Merlin, why is this so hard?" I muttered, frustrated.

"What are you doing?" asked a deep voice behind me. My favorite curious blonde boy stood behind me.

"Oh, Draco. I-I'm writing a song for the talent show." I explained. He looked at the parchment and scoffed.

"I don't think so. I believe you're trying to say 'I'm failing at writing a song for the talent show'." he teased. I playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Hey, so we're heading to Hogsmeade right now, and, uh, did you want to go with me?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Huh?" I stuttered. Did I hear him correctly?

"You need to get your ears checked, 'Mione. I asked you if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade. It's a yes or no question." he said, cockily.

"Uh, but what about Pansy?" I asked.

"Eh, don't worry. She's ditching me. Said she's gonna go with some friends or something. I think they're practicing their cheerleading for the Slytherin team or something." he scoffed. "So do you wanna go? As friends, of course."

When he said that, my heart sank a little bit. Was I nothing more than just a friend?

"Oh, yeah. Ok." I said. He grinned, and I followed him to Hogsmeade.

* * *

"And so that's why I will never, ever eat pistachio ice cream ever again." said Draco, and I could not stop laughing. He had gotten lighter and happier within the last couple of years, and he really was a lot of fun to be around.

"Wow, only you are capable of doing something so stupid like that." I laughed. He grinned.

"I'm hungry. Wanna get ice cream? Not pistachio, of course." he said. I nodded.

"Ah, this is refreshing." he said, as we plopped down on a bench in front of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. I had settled with strawberry vanilla, and he had gotten mint and chocolate.

"What is?" I asked, licking the melting drops of the sticky vanilla goodness. This was so easy around him. I felt calmed, and I wanted to do this forever.

"Just sitting with you, eating ice cream. Pansy pretty much never eats. She's been on a strict diet her whole life." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, if you don't love her, why are you dating her?" I asked, confused.

"No, it's not that I don't love her, it's just that she's so...different than what I want. I mean, of course, in a little bit, I'm sure it'll be alright, but I don't know. I guess I don't love her yet." he said, frowning.

"Ah, I see." I mumbled.

"Yeah. But it's alright. I'm just staying with her until I find someone better for me. When I know that I have found a girl who returns the feelings I have for her, I'm gonna dump her for sure." he said.

I froze again. "Wait, you like someone?"

"No." he said, quickly. He looked away. "I just meant when I do find one."

"Oh ok." I said, my heart sinking.

"Come on, 'Mione. Let's head back to Hogwarts." he said, offering his hand. I took it, and together we walked back to school.

* * *

The bad thing was, that as soon as we got there, Pansy struck.

"Drakey? Where have you been? And what are you doing with that mudblood?" she shrieked. Draco opened his mouth, but she interrupted him, and just dragged him away again.

"Damn her." I mumbled, glumly.

* * *

It was almost 2 AM when I was startled awake by a tapping on my window. I saw one of the school owls tapping my window with a parchment attached to it's leg. I sleepily let it in and took the parchment. Draco's familiar handwriting was on the sheet.

_'Mione-Sorry for bothering you, there's just something that I need to talk to someone about, and you're the first one who came to mind, so I was wondering if you could meet me down in the owlery right now. I'll be there until a quarter 'til, and I'll understand if you don't come. Sneak down- I expect that I've taught you enough to be able to sneak down. Thanks-D._

I hurried and put my robes on, and quietly snuck into the owlery, which was fairly easy, since none of the teachers were lurking around. I quietly walked in to see Draco standing in a corner.

"Oh, hi. Thanks for coming." he said. His voice was so different-it startled me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Pansy. We've been fighting for a while, and today, I found her snogging Nott while I was gone." he said, looking hurt.

"I can't believe her." I said. She was an idiot to hurt Draco like that. She would never get anyone better.

"Yeah. Neither can I. I just don't know what to think. I don't know what to do." he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Draco." I murmured, and I hugged him. He hugged me back, and I felt his warm embrace surround me and warm my insides up. He hugged me so tightly, as if he didn't want to let me go. He smelled good too-like mint.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "Everything will turn out right. And if it doesn't that should be ok. If I were you, I'd rather stay a monk for my whole life or something than date her."

He laughed. "With my charms? Yeah right. I'm too sexy to stay single." he joked.

"Yeah, right." I said, rolling my eyes. But truthfully? I agreed with him completely.

He laughed and pulled away. "Thanks, Hermione. I'm so lucky to have a g-uh, friend like you." he said.

Wait, was he going to say "girlfriend"? It was definitely just a mishearing or something.

"No problem." I said.

"I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow. Good night, Hermione. I love you." he said, with a small smile on his lips.

I froze. He couldn't really mean it-he loves Pansy! But I couldn't help but wish that he had really meant it.

I numbly made my way back to my one-person dorm, repeating those three words over and over again in my head. I could still feel his warm hug around me, as well as every little thing he did that made my heart pound.

"Draco, why can't you see? You belong with me." I muttered sadly. Suddenly, I sat up. My inspiration had finally come. I got out of bed, turned on my lights, sat down at my desk with some ink, a quill, and a piece of parchment, and began to pour my heart out, putting it into a song.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? **

**Please leave us a review! We really love hearing what you guys have to say :)**

**Thanks a bunch guys!**

**We'll update soon! REVIEW!**

**-Cherri & Izze**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Cherri: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay!**

**Izze: You guys are all awesome!**

**Cherri: I know! Over 90 reviews in 5 chapters? Are you for real?**

**Izze: No. They aren't real. They are all robots.**

**Cherri: Right. **

**Erin: HIIII! I'm just commenting because I'm just that awesome ;)**

**Cherri: LOL. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Izze: Thanks for everything! Hope you like this last chapter!**

**(Note: Erin would like to have reviews about her. LOL Just kidding. :) She was here when we were editing, so she wanted to say a couple of "words".)  
**

* * *

I was up until 2 in the morning working on the song for the talent show, so the next day, I was dead tired.

"Good morning, 'Mione. Merlin's latex shorts! What happened to you?" exclaimed Ginny, as I walked towards the Gryffindor

"'Merlin's latex shorts'?" mused Harry.

"That's not the point. Hermione, you look terrible!" she shouted, surprised.

"Wow. Thanks Ginny." I said, sitting down. "I was up until 2 AM last night." I yawned.

"Doing what?" asked Harry.

"Writing a song for the talent show today." I said, wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"Oh. Yeah." he said, taking a bite out of his Danish roll. "Say, where's Ron?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He's somewhere snogging Lavender." she said, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hermione." said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Draco's usual smirking face. I was glad to see he was feeling better.

He slid into the seat next to me. "I hear you are going to be in the talent show this afternoon." he said.

"Yeah. I am." I said, blushing slightly.

"Can we help you, Malfoy?" asked Harry, looking annoyed.

He put his arm around me causing Harry to glare at him. My face got several degrees warmer.

"Excuse me, Potter." he spat, "but I don't think it's against the law to say good luck to one of my best friends." he said, emphasizing the last 2 words.

My heart sank. That's all I would ever be, his best friend. Maybe today would change something.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Thanks," I said sweetly, "but I should get to class."

* * *

The next few hours past by quickly. That was probably because I almost fell asleep in every class but the butterflies in my stomach kept me up.

Finally, it was time for the talent show. All of Hogwarts was seated in the Great Hall, and performers (including myself) were gathered in Professor Flitwick's Choir Practice Room.

I nervously strummed my guitar as I vaguely heard Professor Flitwick say a few words about the talent show and how it is a time to show musical talents as well as physical talents. Professor Dumbledore introduced the first act-a juggling act by some second year Hufflepuff.

"Hello, Hermione." said a low voice. I turned around to see Blaise Zabini-one of Draco's best friends who was also a 7th year Slytherin.

"Blaise! You're doing an act?" I said, in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm rapping and singing to a Muggle song I heard, called 'More' by a Muggle named 'Usher' or something." he said. "What about you?"

"Uh, I'm doing a song that I wrote called 'You Belong With Me'." I said. I felt really awkward talking about it with Draco's best friend.

"I see. Is it about someone?" he asked.

"...well um," I said blushing, "Yeah it is."

"I see...Draco?" he mused.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked.

He laughed, but before he could say something Dumbledore called him up to the stage. "Good luck!" he called and winked at me.

"Wait, what?" I just stood there looking confused.

* * *

It wasn't too long until it was my turn to sing. I'd have never sung in front of anyone except Ginny and for all I knew I wasn't very good. I was so nervous walking up to the stage. I scanned the crowd looking for a reassuring face until I saw Draco. His smiling face made me forget all my worries and I sang my heart out.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

A couple months ago Draco made a joke about the cheerleaders that Pansy took offensive, where as I found it hilarious

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I looked at Draco. His expression was unreadable. Could he tell?_  
_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

People whooped and whistled. I smiled. The corners of Draco's lips started rising as well._  
_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_  
_Hey, isn't this easy?_

I laughed thinking about it._  
_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_  
_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_  
_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

I felt so much more confident, so I started singing with a little bit of attitude._  
_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you flying to my house in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_  
_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_  
_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

Another time in the summer he flew to my house after he and Pansy had a big fight.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time, how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_  
_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me_

I played my last chord and the crowd burst out into thunderous applause. I quickly hurried out of the great hall. I couldn't look at Draco's expression. As I walked out I saw Blaise chuckling to himself.

After the show many people came up and congratulated me and said I was their favorite act. Then, Draco walked up.

"Hey, good job," he smirked.

"Thanks, I wrote it myself," I blushed.

"That's what I thought," he said, is it about someone?"

"Uh yeah..." I said, the butterflies coming back. He knows.

Suddenly Draco blurted, "Cool! Who is it? I'll help set you up!"

I stared at him in shock. "Are you kidding me? Are you really that dense!" I screamed. "Its you!"

He stared at me with a blank shocked expression, and I ran away from him.

* * *

I sat in the library sobbing. I should have known he didn't feel the same way about me. He liked to go out with stuck up Slytherins.

Suddenly, I felt a light hand on my shoulder.

"What." I snarled. Draco was standing behind me with an amused expression.

"Actually," Draco said softly, "I did know. Or at least I was hoping it was me. I've liked you for a long time, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I was afraid that you wouldn't like me back."

"Then why did you go out with Pansy?" I asked.

"Oh, um, Pansy said she would tell you I liked you if I didn't go out with her." he said, sheepishly.

I laughed, "That's stupid."

"Hey! I'm a Slytherin, I'm too proud to go through rejection." he protested.

I laughed.

"I love you 'Mione." he whispered, leaning towards me.

"I love you too, Draco." I replied as the gap between our lips closed.

I knew it-You Belong With Me, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Cherri: There's the last chapter! Did you all like it? Cuz, we hope you did... And of course, it's by Taylor Swift :) Thanks to Diddle10 for reminding us to put that down. :)  
**

**Izze: Please review!**

**Cherri: We always love to hear what you all have to say! :D So REVIEW!**

**Erin: BYEEEE:)  
**


End file.
